Speech recognition applications process utterances (input user speech) in order to recognize the words contained in the utterances. A speech recognition application may, for example, produce requested data in response to the content of an utterance, or may forward the text of the utterance to another application for further processing (e.g., data searching).
Conventional speech recognition applications, however, may encounter difficulties when attempting to recognize utterances, especially those containing multiple numerical digits (e.g., coordinates, account numbers, etc.). For example, background noise present at the time the utterance is made or speaker enunciation may affect a speech recognition application's ability to produce accurate results in a timely fashion; the speaker may be asked to repeat the problematic utterance one or more times until the speech recognition application successfully recognizes the utterance. This can be tedious and frustrating for the speaker.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for error correction in speech recognition applications.